


Names

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Kirk's Omega [19]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Alpha!Kirk x Omega!Reader
Series: Kirk's Omega [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514180
Kudos: 8





	Names

The next morning, you hummed as the smell of fresh coffee filled the room, causing you to wake up. Kirk had just brought two mugs and some quick breakfast as the two of you had slept late. “Morning, gorgeous.” He greeted you.

You blushed and sat up. “Morning fiance.” You grinned. 

He lit up further at that. “I love the sound of that.” 

“Oh, no…” You started teasingly. “Does that mean I’ll never be upgraded to wife?”

He laughed. “You will, just not sure when.” He sat down then moved you onto his lap with ease. 

You giggled. “That’s fine. One day.”

He rested his hand on your middle while you ate and nuzzled into your claim bite. “When do we know what we’re having?” He asked gently. 

“About halfway through the pregnancy.” You leaned back into him. 

“Can’t wait.” He smiled. “Thought of names?”

You shook your head. “No, I think I’d like to wait until we know what we’re having.” 

He nodded. “Of course.” He yawned then gently stood you up from his lap. “Now go get ready.” 

“Yes, sir!” You said playfully before stretching and moving to get dressed for your day.

He smiled as he watched you go, laying down and covering his eyes with his arm as you got ready. 

* * *

Once you were ready, you moved to rest your head on his chest. “Ready?”

“Hmm?” He blinked as he tore his arm away. “Sorry, was falling asleep.” He rubbed your back. “Yeah I’m ready.” 

You chuckled softly at that. “How can you be tired?” 

“Hey, I have a busy mind.” He defended with a smirk. Smiling, you got up and held out your hand for him. He took it happily and the both of you walked up to the Bridge. 

Spock was exiting and gave a pleased look when he saw you. “Ensign, may I ask for your assistance today?” 

You nodded with a smile. “Of course, Mr. Spock.”

Kirk let you go with a small pout before going to the Bridge. Uhura saw him and smiled. “How did it go, Captain?”

“She said yes.” He grinned, earning a squeal from her. Kirk laughed at that. “Expect an apology from her. She feels guilty for being rude. I told her that you understood.” 

She waved it off. “I’d be the same way.” 

He chuckled at that. “I’ll warn Spock.” He joked.

“Poor thing wouldn’t know what flirting was, so he’s a lost cause on that.” She joked right back. 

That caused him to laugh even harder, shaking his head. “You do have a point there.” Kirk agreed. 

She smiled once she stopped laughing. “Well, I’m happy for you Captain. You deserve it.” 

“Thanks, Uhura.” He gave her a wide smile. He had a grin the rest of the day, feeling much better than the previous days. It was good to know that he would no longer be causing you to feel nervous, or like he was slipping away. He hoped that as things got back to normal, he could make it up to you.

He couldn’t wait until lunch to see you, but was informed by one of Spock’s assistants that you would be working through. He wasn’t too pleased with that, and knew that if they told him the same come dinner, he’d pull rank. He hummed, wondering if he should bring you a tray, then figured people shouldn’t eat in labs. Knowing his luck, he would be lectured by Spock. No one wanted a lecture from Spock. 

Kirk sighed, almost whining at the fact that he hadn’t seen you all day. He felt antsy, and like he would rush you to at any moment. When it was getting close to dinner, he began rehearsing what he’d say to Spock. 

There was no way you were skipping two meals in a day. Once he finished his shift he began making his way up to the labs. He was itching to hold you close. He immediately felt better once he looked through the glass doors to see you eating a sandwich with his First Commander. He tapped on the glass and waved. 

Looking over, your face lit up as you got up and went over to see him. You immediately went into his arms once you passed through the doors and nuzzled in his neck. “Missed you, Alpha.” 

His arms wrapped around you and he felt himself relax. “Missed you more, Omega.” He replied softly.

“I still have to stay another hour or two.” You pouted against his skin. 

He groaned. “Really?” He held you tighter, not wanting to let you go. “I can ask Spock to wait until tomorrow.” 

You pecked his cheek. “If I finish it now, I should be on the Bridge tomorrow.”

He whined. “Fine.” He kissed your forehead. 

“I’ll make it up to you tonight. Promise.” You said lovingly. You cupped his face and kissed him softly, smiling as he groaned. “I expect to walk into our quarters and see you in nothing.” You winked.

“I can definitely do that.” He grinned, patting your ass as you turned. “Tell Spock I’m not pleased with him!” 

You giggled. “I’m sure he knows.” You told him over your shoulder.

He smirked and watched you lovingly before sighing and heading to get some dinner. Kirk felt his heart swell as he remembered proposing. He felt pride knowing that there was a ring on your finger and a piece of you and him growing inside of you. Before he knew it, he looked down to an empty plate. “Huh.” He chuckled to himself. He decided to walk through the different halls after dinner, checking on different parts of the crew. 

“I take it she said yes?” Bones spoke from down the hall. 

Kirk was beaming as he nodded. “And then she punched me in the shoulder.” He laughed, knowing that would amuse his best friend.

Bones did laugh. “I told you, Jim. She was upset. Be lucky it was only a punch.” 

He nodded. “Oh, I am.” Kirk agreed. “She said I was lucky she loves me so much.”

Bones made a face. “You’ve turned my sister into a sap.” 

Kirk smirked. “Wait until the baby is born.”

Bones blinked. “Then I’ll become a sap.” He made another face. “Bye Jim. Send her my congrats.” He walked back down to MedBay. 

He chuckled at that and began walking towards your quarters, hoping you’d be done sooner rather than later. He spent his time getting unwound in the shower, deciding to air dry with a smirk. You did say you wanted him in nothing. He felt himself relax as he laid back in bed, doing some brief work on his PADD before feeling himself drift off. 

You’d come into the room to see him asleep and bit your lip. Slipping out of your uniform, you began kissing up his body gently. You smiled against his skin as you felt him begin to stir and nibbled at his hips teasingly. Kirk groaned, shifting slightly. Giggling to yourself, you licked his skin.

“Omega…” He growled softly, pushing his head back into the pillow. 

“Yes, Alpha?” You asked softly.

He was already almost at full arousal and growled again. “I quite like you down there.” 

You looked up at him, smirking. “Should I stay here?”

“Please.” He whimpered, one of his hands carding through your hair.    


“Anything for my Alpha.” You breathed.

Kirk groaned loudly as you began working your mouth against him, his hand tugging lightly at your hair. Moaning, you felt your need for him grow. You gripped his thighs tightly as you looked up at him, winking as he stared down at you. 

His eyes snapped shut at that, his head falling back as his breathing picked up. His moans grew louder the deeper you went, and suddenly a choked gasp escaped from his throat. The sound made you whimper, your fingers digging into his skin.

It wasn’t long before Kirk lost his ability to hold back. “Sweetheart...I’m…” 

You urged him on, loving being able to take care of your Alpha. You moaned as he cried out, swallowing down anything he had to offer. 

Kirk saw stars, not knowing how long it took him to finally catch his breath. After you’d licked him clean, you moved to straddle his thighs, your hands on his chest. He rubbed small circles into your hips and smiled blissfully. “You’re amazing…” He whispered. 

You blushed, smiling at him. “I think the same about you.” You giggled as he pulled you close so you were chest to chest. He kissed you softly, sucking on your bottom lip. “I was very pleased with the view I came back to.” 

“I should come back to that type of view sometimes.” He teased. 

“Well, tomorrow you find something to do after dinner…” You breathed before kissing over his jaw.

He hummed. “That’s a deal. Love you…” 

You smiled. “I love you, too.” You told him before kissing him lovingly.

He wrapped his arms around you as he returned the kiss and flipped you over. His movements made you giggle, holding him tight. He gently kissed your neck before sinking his teeth down to leave a love bite. 

Gasping, you arched slightly. “Please, Alpha. Need you.”

“How bad sweetheart?” He began grinding against you. 

Nipping at his jaw, you dug your fingers into his skin. “I’m aching.” You breathed.

He let out a breath. “Well, we can't have that.” He spread your legs apart with his knee. 

You moved your legs wider for him, pulling him down into a deep kiss. His lips stayed moving against yours as he thrust into you, whining at how aroused you were. “Shit, Omega.” 

“Alpha!” You moaned, wrapping your legs around him. 

Kirk grabbed your wrists and suddenly pinned them down, going rougher with his movements. “Mine.” He growled, his eyes on yours.

“Always.” You shivered, doing your best to maintain eye contact, but we’re struggling with the intensity from his thrusts. Throwing your head back, you closed your eyes, knowing you wouldn’t last. 

He growled from deep in his chest, sucking the skin on your collarbone as he felt his thrusts faltering. That did you in, you cried out his name as you clenched around him. He gasped as you killed his orgasm out of him, groaning as he rested on top of you. 

Your heart was hammering in your chest, a smile on your face. “Wow.” You kissed his jaw. 

He chuckled, nuzzling into your neck. “You’re incredible.” 

‘Hmmm’ing in reply, you ran your fingers up his back. “You are, too.” He smiled widely, kissing you before getting comfortable against you. “I was thinking earlier in the lab.” You started. “About names. I know I said I wanted to wait until we know what we’re having, but if we have a boy...Naming him after you?”

He blushed brightly. “You’d want to name our son after me?” He smiled. 

“Of course I would.” You nodded. “You’re an amazing man, mate, captain, and will be an incredible father.”

He groaned half heartedly, nuzzling in your chest. “You’re too good to me.” 

You chuckled. “No, you deserve it, mate.” You assured him, giggling as he groaned again. “We’ll have a little James.” 

“We might. We might have a girl.” He pointed out. 

“So? Can still name her James. Or Jamie.” You told him.

He nodded. “We could do that. What if we have a middle name after Bones? Not literally ‘Bones’” He chuckled. 

You laughed, and nodded. “I’m sure he’d be floored.” You agreed. 

Kirk grinned. “That’ll be a sight to see.” He reached between you and rubbed your midsection lovingly. Closing your eyes, you simply enjoyed the moment together. You smiled as he started humming very lightly, not surprised that it had put you to sleep. 


End file.
